calamitycityfandomcom-20200215-history
Flattening
A flattening is a type of Transformation in which the individual, or individuals, is transformed from a three dimensional form, to a roughly two dimensional form. These type of transformations are very common in Calamity City. Nearly everyone has experienced it at some point, usually multiple times. Causes The most usual cause of a flattening is through Violence, often due to a large heavy object being dropped on the subject, known as a Crushing Object or Crushing Source. Subjects can also be thrown into immovable objects to create a similar effect. Large rolling objects can also move over the subject, flattening them. The crushing object can be anything, including Anvils, Pianos, Boulders, Cars, Walls, Steamrollers, Rolling Pins, and even people. All that's required is that the crushing object be larger and heavier than the subject being flattened. It should be noted that not all cases of a crushing object hitting a subject will result in a flattening, as some cases result in an Accordion Crush, while others will just leave the subject looking incredibly beat, but still three dimensional and standing. It is unknown why reactions to similar stimuli very so much. Forms Flattenings can take on many forms and take on different properties, usually depending on the condition of the flattening. Thickness - A flattened person can take on different amounts of thickness. Though flattenings technically rob individuals of their third dimension, many times the third dimension is still present, but greatly decreased. A person's thickness after being flattened cannot be larger than that person's initial thickness, without gaining thickness first. The thickness can range, usually, from a quarter of the character's original thickness to paper thin, practically lacking any perceivable thickness. A flattening as thin as paper is known as a Paper Flat, while the flattenings retaining some depth are known as a Pancake Flat. Each of these flats possess different properties, with paper flats being lighter and easily manipulated, with pancake flats being stickier and squishier. Orientation - A flattening orientation refers to the individual's position after being flattened, determining the visible parts of the victim in their flattened states. A Full Body Flat is one in which a person's full body is plainly visible, usually resulting from a standing or laying character being flattened. Their shape resembles that of an outline of their figure, with their body's position resembling whatever pose they were in when being flattened, but usually has the subject standing straight up, with legs slightly apart and arms out to their sides. A Profile Flat is a flat resembling the subject's profile, with the individual looking as if they're looking to the side, with only half of their face visible on each side. Their arms and legs will be visible, but usually only one of each can be seen from each side, with the other of the pair being obscured by the visible portions of the body. Each side will typically look identical to the other, unless the subject was standing in an unusual pose. These type of flattenings are rare, since they would have to be caused by a crushing object coming from the side, without the subject turning to face or run away from said object. A Face Only Flat occurs when only the face of the subject is visible from above. These occur when the subject is standing and the crushing object comes from above. The subject would often look up towards the crushing object as it comes down upon them, hitting their face directly, and pushing it downwards towards the ground, crushing the rest of the body beneath the face. Most of the body will be obscured by the subject's face, so that their face will be the only visible feature. Of course, turning the subject over will cause their feet and/or tail to be visible. Shape - A subject's flattened shape will usually resemble the subject's initial body shape, whether in it's Default Form or in some other Altered State, or in the case of a Face Only Flat, will resemble the shape of the face, usually a circle. Some flattenings, depending on the method, force, and other factors, can cause the subject to take other shapes while being flattened. They can often be flattened to resemble a rectangle shape, to be used as a sheet of paper or a blanket. They can also be flattened into an oval. With enough force upon impact, they can take on an irregular shape, as if having been splattered. Also, depending on the method, their usual shape can turn out elongated, or compressed, or otherwise deformed. Size - Due to the mass displacement caused by the flattening process, subjects have a tendency to appear larger in their flattened states than initially. This is caused by the spread of their mass or matter, since their mass is being pushed down and being made thinner, left over mass will usually be pushed out instead of being compressed. Size change can typically be subtle to be unnoticeable, but depending on the force of the crushing, can be stretched to incredible lengths. One instance has a subject's flattened size equal 30 times their apparent natural size. Occurrence Due to the abundance of possible Crushing Objects, and most citizens lax attitudes towards preventing these type of injuries, there are a large number of potential opportunities for flattenings to occur. There are very few laws in place to prevent accidents from happening. Pedestrian laws and work place safety standards do not exist. Very few people take care to make sure that other people are out of the way when handling and transporting heavy objects. Drivers don't typically watch for pedestrians. Drivers don't always stay on the road. Big people have no qualms against using their size against smaller people to get what they want. Many people commit flattenings upon others intentionally, often as punishment, torture, fun, or to be used as a resource. There are no laws or social faux pas against this sort of behavior, so it happens often, as long as the Abuser has the means to do so. Most Calamitites would have experienced flattenings several times in their lifetime. Sometimes, repeatedly in a single day. Larger and stronger creatures will be flattened considerably less, since the number of potential crushing objects decrease, but they're not entirely immune. Likewise, smaller creatures are more likely to be flattened, due to how many objects are much larger than them. Notable Examples Child star, Patty, was once flattened four times in a single day, due to a mishap beginning at Calamity City Park. After being launched into the air and swallowing a bird, Patty was flown into a speeding plane, hitting it's windshield, flattening herself against it, in a Face Only Flat, and ejecting the bird to freedom. She was peeled off and rolled up into a cylinder. She later lands on top of a space shuttle, splattering against it's nose. She is then flung into space and hits a UFO, flattening against it's windshield. Shortly later, she falls back down to Earth, several miles above the ground, hitting the ground in a massive impact, expanding her size to several times her initial size. Patty is often crushed as a part of her role on Incredibly Determined Girl. One day, she was crushed by her uncle Charlie, playing the role of an elephant. Flat Lizard, is a small lizard who is constantly being flattened. Adam was flattened by his sister by an iron, and then folded and put away like clothes. Patty is once again flattened against a building for unknown reasons. Billy Bunny was once flattened by his own siblings in his own home by them stampeding over him trying to get into the bathroom. He was flattened to about four times his initial size and resembled a rectangle. He was discovered by his brother, Kyle Bunny, who folded him into a paper airplane and threw him out the window. Splat The Cat was flattened by Charlie driving a car, determined to get into the Calamity City Launch Site while Splat was determined to keep him out. Patty was once accidentally sent through a printer, flattening her and segmenting her in the process. Billy Bunny, while on a job at The Daily Calamity, gets caught in the machinery, which flattens him, cuts him, folds him, and puts him back together while printing on him, causing him to resemble a newspaper. He is later delivered, cut further, then pasted together into paper mache. Sue Nimble is flattened against a wall by running into it at high speed. A family of humans is flattened while sitting in a car that lands in a junkyard's crushing machine. A young farm pig is flattened by his mother while they were both asleep, against her body, and was stuck against her body the next day. He was peeled off by a rooster, crumpled, and then eaten by a cow. Graham Sculthorp, while at a picnic, is flattened by a young elephant and used as his plate. A midget gopher is flattened and used as a poster at Calamity City University. Sal Salamander is flattened by one of her students, Kyle Ferret, for a project, in which he turns her into a suit for a horse.